The Drop DEAD Gorgeous
by Fumiko Hiromi
Summary: On a rainy day the survivors meet a strange young man and lets him join their group but everybody thinks there is something off about him. So will he be a great addition to the team of zombie slayers or will this man drag the group to a darker and more dangerous and deeper part of hell?.


_**Nothing is a matter**_

_** of life and death**_

_** except life and death**_

_** ~Angela Carter**_

* * *

In the rain he stood as he watched them all go by mindless and lifeless except they all could still walk so how could they all be moving

"Sherlock Holmes can figure that one out on his on" The man thought to himself as he smiled and continued to watch them pass by not minding him

The man was wearing clean, non tatterred clothing consisting of a open black trench coat revealing a black suit and leather shoes, he was carrying a cane and an umbrella wtich was shielding him from the harsh raindrops from the dark clouds above him

"I better get going to find shealter it looks like this rain is not going to stop for some time" The man thought as he took out his his silver pocket watch and checked the time, It said 5:00pm but time did not matter in this life anymore

Only surviving did

It has been a matter of days since he came to japan for a little vacation of relaxation from his hometown in London, England, but he could have never been more wrong

First he heard a scream, then he heard a chomp and then the next thing he knew he saw blood spruting from a woman and then the next thing he knew he was in hell

As he began to walk the oppisite way of where the walking dead were walking to he began to think if he should still continue going solo

"It would be nice to have a small group of survivors to be with all this walking around alone kind of gets lonely" he thought as each step he took the canes clack he could hear it was the only thing that could keep him calm other then the umbrella that was shielding him from the rain

"It is still a miracle that none of my clothes have been ruined or torn in this madness" He laughed to himself as the rain was so loud that he could even sing a lullaby in the rain if he wanted to

But he did'nt

He kept on walking and walking in the pouring rain of course he ran into a few of Then but he had his own way of dealing with them with his own wepon only getting a few spots of blood on his ghost pale skin

"Disgusting vile" he said in english with his accent, since there was not any japanese people no point in speaking Japanese

"How odd it has been so long since I seen any of those things, Maybe they are..." But before he could finsh his sentence he heard a loud clear bang cut the sound of heavy rain patting of the rain of the concrete sidewalk that was coming in the direction he was walking in which ment that more of Them were going to be his way

"Shit!" He said as he saw many of them coming his way as he began to run with him gripping his cane as he began to run where the bang had come from

"Hopefully there is some refuge whereever that gunshot came from" He thought bitterly as he ran around a corner as he saw where the bang came from as he stopped and hid behind the corner as he saw a group of survivors in battle with them

"Got to make sure they are not crazy like some wackjobs I met a few days ago" he thought to himself as he hid behind the corner of a restaraunt and examined the battlers

The first person he saw was a male probabaly in his teens using a specific type of long range gun, he could tell as soon as he saw him he was the leader, the boy shot again as the familier ring of a gunshot cut through the air again

The next person was a girl with long light brown hair and reddish brown eyes and she also had a slender body figure as she stabed a zombie with her bayonet connected to her gun

"She is actually very quite lovely" He thought but he took that back as he saw the next girl

The girl was going animal on the zombie as she sliced and stabbed each one swiftly with such serene and grace with her shiny, staright indigo hair and her light blue eyes and her amazing figure she was a gift from the gods

The man watched in fasination as she saw her kill without a single hesistation

"It seems like we will get along quite well"

Soon he saw more people consisting of a chubby nerd with great shooting techniques a pink haired girl that yells alot even through the rain she can still be heard, A blond woman with huge hooters and a little girl

After some time the people cleared up the area for a while

"I guess this is a good time to come out of hiding" The man thought to himself as he slowly walked out confidantly hold his umbrella over his head and his cane clacking away on the ground with each of his steps as he got the attention of everyone in the group and tne attention of the leaders gun

"Takashi...who is that?" Rei asked as Takashi looked to where Rei was staring as he saw a man with non tattered or messy clothing and a umbrella over his head and his cane clacking on the ground, Takashi immediantly focused his gun towards the walking figure

Rei saw what Takashi was trying to do and stared at him shocked

"Takashi I asked who he was I never said to make him a target!"

"I don't know Rei I kinda fell uneasy about this guy" Takashi said still holding his ground

"Takashi, Put the gun down!"

"Fine!" Takashi said as he saw the figure come closer and closer

The man stopped about ten meters from the group as he looked at the group of survivors

Takashi and Saeko eyed the stranger with caution, both thinking how could he have gone through the current situation without looking like he has gone through a war

The stranger sensed the uneasy atmosphere under the rain as he raised his head and looked Takashi straight in the eyes

Bright green eyes met Dark brown as Takashi felt a suffocating aura as soon as he looked into the strangers forigen eyes

That is when everyone finally looked at the mysterious man

"How are his clothes barley tattered?" Takagi asked as she saw the mans green eyes and suddenly got goosebumps

"Obviously, he must have some fighting technique to still be alive but I see no weapons on him" Hirano said as Shizuka nodded and looked at the man

Saeko studied the man for a second staring at him trying to identify his weapon but also taking note he did not look japanese

"I don't think he can understand us" Saeko said to the group as everyone agreed on that fact

"Well...what language do you think he speaks then?" Takagi asked as everyone shrugged and kept on looking at the stanger in the rain still holding up his umbrella and his cane

"I'm guessing english"

"Yeah I was thinking that too Miyamoto-san" Hirano said "Anyone here know how to speak English?"

Everyone kept on looking at one another, sadly no one knew the best english, until they heard a laugh coming from the man as everyone stared at him wondering why he was laughing

Takashi pointed his gun at him again as the man's hearty laughter became no more then a quiet chuckle

"I can speak Japanese for one and for two..." The man trailed off as he stared at everyone's shocked faces "I want to join your group"

The survivors stared at this starnger with no torn clothes and having no weapons on him, someone like this wanted to join their group

Takashi walked up to him staring right back at his bright green eyes, Brown meeting green, Calmness meeting fury

"We don't need to carry dead weight in our group" Takashi said as the man merely raised his elegant blonde eyebrow and cocked his head to the side as he smiled slightly and replied to the angered brunette

"Oh I promise you I will not be dead weight in anyway that I can promise" he spoke fluently "Please tell me you have heard the quote 'Dont judge a book by it's cover"

The stranger looked around at the shocked faces ashe looked at his cane and looked right into Takashi's eyes

"I think I would be actually very helpful in all honesty"

Everyone studied him, They had just met a starnger that has somehow gotten very far in this zombie hell and yet he seemed so calm and delighted

"So is it a yes or a no?"

Takashi looked at the man who questioned him and soon and slowly began to smile as well

"I like cocky bastards like you" Takashi said as he reached out his hand meaning to shake hands as the wanderer gladly accepted

"Welcome to our little family!"

* * *

_**I just got this idea and it turned out really well please review and follow and favorite!**_


End file.
